


Dear, Laurent

by bethecowboyy



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Honestly my friend and I binged great pretender last night to ignore the election, I just wanted to write something silly and soft, It worked, It's written from Makoto's pov, Love Letters, M/M, it's mostly hinted at honestly, just something I wrote in between chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethecowboyy/pseuds/bethecowboyy
Summary: Makoto writes Laurent a letter
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Dear, Laurent

Dear Laurent, 

I am writing a letter to you somewhere where you’ll never find me. (Who am I kidding? You always find me. That’s what we do, isn’t it?) 

I think that I’m better off living an honest life. It fills me with a sense of purpose. That and you’re bothersome, always seeming to make your way into my life one way or another. It almost feels like a game in that sense. 

A weird game of cat and mouse. 

Though I’m sure you’ve already realized that, haven’t you? That this game of cat and mouse will go on forever, for as long as we live probably. You, Cynthia, even Abbey will all come after me when the timing is right. 

Sometimes I’m not even sure why you need me except for bait. (Oddly enough, that is my purpose, isn’t it?) 

Sometimes I think you may even enjoy my company. I’d tease you for that, but I’d be no better. I always find myself laughing when I’m with you. 

Not by choice. Sometimes you’re just so dumb that it’s funny. 

But you know I didn’t write this letter to end business relations. You know I didn’t write this letter because I’m living it up as an honest man. 

I wrote this letter as a hint, a clue to where I might be. Not that you need a clue, you probably have some GPS tracker on me like some weirdo. 

I also wrote this letter to tell you that I may like you a little bit. Not a lot, just a little. Sort of like a crush, but I guess not exactly. 

And I guess Cynthia would be here to tell me that if I called it a crush then that would be bullshit. But I’m not going to say it. 

You don’t need the ego boost. 

That’s a conflicting thought considering I’d also think of myself as a coward if I didn’t come outright and say it. 

So, I’ll say this. 

You’ve been annoying since the very moment I met you. You gave me back my replacement wallet, thoroughly scamming me. And then when I went with you, you proved to be even more annoying than before. 

You tied me to the Hollywood sign and cut me down a height that could have killed me. Not even sure how you got me up there. I’m sure Abbey had something to do with it. 

And then of course you scamming Eddie Cassano turned out to be you scamming me too. Faking your own death just to get a rise out of me, real funny. It worked though. I was genuinely upset about that whole thing, but I’m guessing you could tell. 

But unfortunately that wasn't the end of our little business partnership. You managed to trick me into becoming your mechanic for an air race and pulling yet another scam. 

I guess you’re sort of endearing in that respect. Always managing to find your way back into my life no matter how many times I get away. And I guess I sort of went along with it. 

And ended up falling for your stupid ass along the way. 

I’m still not going to elaborate on that. You’ll read all of this letter in a stupidly soft way no matter how many times I tell you that it’s not meant to be read like that. 

Don’t make that stupid look either. Or say those stupid things. This is just a hint as to where I am, not a confession or a love letter. 

I suspect you’re already planning your next scam. And I do suspect it may be somewhere in Japan. 

Yours, 

Edamura Makoto

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you want to come talk to me then my tumblr is urlocalwlw


End file.
